LoversLab
LoversLab is a video game modding community with almost no guidelines or regulations regarding acceptable content. Whilst hosted content varies in extremity and is not universally sexist, the popularity and widespread nature of that which is extreme, largely defines the unique character and key attraction of this particular community. Much content celebrates male supremacy and rape culture, whilst popular extreme content covers situations such as, but not limited to; violent rape and sexual assault; forced pregnancy; bestiality; sexual slavery and forced prostitution. More moderate content concerns; consensual prostitution; hypersexualization of female characters, including forced 'nymphomania' and universal provocative clothing; and degrading and humiliating dialogue. Whilst most such content focuses on the female player character as a victim, the small number that allow active play as a violent male rapist are particularly concerning. Analysis The extreme and abhorrent nature of the popular available content is both indisputable and blatantly apparent to any observer, including the community's own membership. Extreme internal views shamelessly defend such content by attempting to justify rape and male supremacy. More moderate members cite common 'splaining' arguments, combined with black and white interpretations of censorship and freedom of expression, to defend the extreme content. This ignores the fact that such content is not merely available, but both popular and celebrated. Rather than defend its existence, such members should ask themselves why they choose to access it, and whether the possibility exists that it is negatively influencing both their own social outlook, ability, and female perception; and/or that of their community peers. The issue is not censorship but acceptability and affect. The extreme content would not be tolerated by any other modding community, or by the mainstream media of any country. The existence and accepting attitude in this community encourages further creation of such material, aiding moral validation in the minds of the membership. Users are likely capable of distinguishing video games from reality, not supporting such events therein. However, as is concluded in the paragraph above, this is not the issue. The issue is community acceptability, moral validation and subconscious influence. Those who find the community's content upsetting; inarguably the majority of society across all genders; are not, as their defenders frequently argue, required to access it. Though inevitably such persons will encounter and be offended by the community, or by knowledge of its existence, this is again not the issue. Moderate members may not view themselves as sexist, but should ask why it is that both feminists and greater society disagree on the community's acceptability. They should ask themselves if not that the content's existence is justified, then that of the community and its attitude. The key issue is that LoversLab is a community. Thus, social validation and respect of peers is important and influential. This social atmosphere is far more extreme than that of society at large, and can not serve to improve the circumstances or condition of anyone. It can only have a adverse effect. Conclusion LoversLab furthers rape culture, misogyny, sexist attitudes and gender inequality. While it is the case that its direct influence is contained to a small number of individuals, and its content not universally sexist and extreme, it is a definite part of the problem that can only harm greater societal progress, as well as individual member's own social competence, respect, desirability and female perception. Category:Rape culture Category:Modding